goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiser Greedy Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets in Big Trouble
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Kaiser Greedy Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets in Big Trouble ''is a grounded video out of Kaiser Greedy, who is from the Sega Genesis video game, Ristar (pronounced Rye-star). Transcript Kaiser Greedy: Hey, Ristar. Ristar: What is it, Kaiser? Kaiser Greedy: Can we go to the movie theaters to see The Emoji Movie? Ristar: No. Kaiser Greedy: But, Ristar, I'm bored, so let's go see The Emoji Movie! Ristar: Kaiser, I said no. We're not going to see The Emoji Movie today. If you want to watch a movie, you can watch one on TV or stream one on Netflix. Kaiser Greedy: I want to see The Emoji Movie! Now! Ristar: Kaiser, for the last time, the answer is no. You can watch a movie on TV or stream one on Netflix. Bernard: Hey, Ristar, the TV's broken! Ristar: Did you hear that, Kaiser? The TV is broken. That means we can go. Kaiser Greedy: Yay! When They Got To The Movies... Movie Ticket Clerk: Welcome to the movies. What would you like to see today? Kaiser Greedy: Can we have two movie tickets for the Emoji Movie? Movie Ticket Clerk: I'm Sorry. But the Emoji Movie Tickets Are Been Sold Out. Kaiser Greedy: What? Please tell me you are joking! Movie Ticket Clerk: Don't feel bad. You can still get two movie tickets for The Great Mouse Detective instead. Kaiser Greedy: Why? Ristar: Because, Kaiser, the Emoji Movie Is Sold Out. Kaiser Greedy (Mailyan Evans Voice): NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE! I STILL WANT TO SEE THE EMOJI MOVIE AND THAT'S FINAL! Movie Ticket Clerk: Uh-oh... Ristar: Kaiser, stop acting like a spoiled brat. We can either get two movie tickets so we can see The Great Mouse Detective, or we'll go back home. Kaiser Greedy: How about this? I will destroy the GoAnimate cineplex, because I really hate the works of Disney and movies based on silly books! (Kaiser Greedy destroys the GoAnimate Cineplex) Ristar: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh! Kaiser Greedy! Why did you have to destroy the GoAnimate Cineplex?! That's it! We're going home right now, and you're not getting anything at all! (At home) Ristar: Kaiser Greedy, you are grounded for 3 months with no making prank phone calls, no stalking girls, no Computer, no sneezing on people, no giving poisoned foods to anyone, no UTTP Members, no Warren Cook, no Movies and Shows that are for adults, no Favorite TV Shows and Movies, and Further More. Now I want you to go to bed and think about what you did While i Order An American Tail dvd from Ebay and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff All Kaiser Greedy Deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West